Half-Blood Holidays
by fantasybookworm2012
Summary: A collection of one/two shots about demigods celebrating different holidays.
1. Christmas- Percy and Annabeth

Annabeth was sitting at the table along with Percy, Paul, and Sally.

Paul looked very confused and I was just plain annoyed with Percy. He'd practically forced me to come to his house.

"How do demigods celebrate Christmas?" Paul asked.

"The better question would be _why_," Annabeth said glaring at Percy.

"Gods, Annabeth, it doesn't matter can we just enjoy one holidays without you saying we shouldn't celebrate it."

"Fine. Let me know when April Fool's Day is here."

Percy shot her a questioning look.

"We can't get out of that it's a demigod originated holiday."

"Do I want to know?" Paul asked.

"Hermes started it thousands of years ago," Annabeth explained.

Paul nodded.

"What about New Years?" Paul asked.

"Yay! Another year for more monsters to attack us," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"What holiday do you like?" Percy asked.

"I don't like holidays there all about family and things that don't really matter!"

Annabeth got up and stormed out of the room.

"That's what this is about," Sally said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Ask her, if you want to know but right now probally isn't a good time. I'll go talk to her," Sally said.

Percy nodded in agreement and Sally walked to the bedroom Annabeth was staying in.

"Annabeth," Sally said knocking. "Can I come in?"

Annabeth got up and opened the door and they both sat down on the bed.

"I see why you're so upset," Sally said. "But, you have all of your siblings at camp, and you have Thalia."

"Thalia's my best friend," Annabeth protested. "She isn't actually related to me. Besides, the gods don't have DNA."

"But, she care about you and you care about her. That is what family is, it has nothing to do with genes."

Annabeth nodded.

They came out of the room and sat back in the kitchen.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Paul asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"We just need to wait for Thalia and Nico to get here," Sally said.

As if on cue, the shadows seemed to morph and Thalia and Ncio fell into the apartment.

"What just happened?" Paul asked.

"Shadow travel, next time we are walking," Thalia said.

"Okay, you can. We were in Las Angelas though so good luck with that."

"Why were you?" Paul asked.

"The entrance to the underworld is there."

Paul dropped it.

"Hey, Annie," Thalia said.

Annabeth glare at her and they all sat down to eat.

**A/N: Done it was a little one-shot. The end.**

**This story is a collection of one-shots so, there will be more.**

**Feel free to recommend holidays and I might use them.**

**Please review.**


	2. Halloween- The Big Three Kids & Annabeth

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I was already wearing my merman costume for Halloween.

"Percy, you should invite some of your camp friends to go with you," my mom said. I nodded. I agreed with my mom one hundred percent. All of my friends were demigods or satyrs.

I started to create a rainbow using my 'son of the sea-god' powers when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door and saw Thalia and Nico, my cousins on my dad's side, and Annabeth, my girlfriend as of the end of the Second Titan War.

Thalia and Nico both burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you dress like that?" Thalia asked between laughs.

"It's Halloween," I responded simply.

"What?" Annabeth asked. Thalia and Nico added there own confused expressions to this. They all walked in and we sat down on the living room floor.

"It's a Holiday," I tried. The three still had no idea what was going on. "You dress up and you go door to door and get candy," I explained further."

"Sounds dangerous," Annabeth said.

"It's fun," I told them. "You should come with me tonight!"

"I have to agree with Annie on this one," Thalia said and Annabeth glared at her.

"I agree with both of the girls," Nico supplied.

"Please?" I begged. Annabeth held her ground, like always.

I continued to beg for a few more minutes.

"Fine!" Annabeth yelled.

"Thank-you," I said sweetly then kissed her swiftly on her cheek.

Nico and Thalia both pretended to gag.

"If you promise not to do that in front of us today I'll come," Thalia said and Nico nodded his agreement.

"Deal," I said. "Now for costumes."

Thalia looked at me horrified.

"What are you going to put me in a lighting bolt costume?" she asked and I smirked. That was exactly my plan.

"No!" Thalia yelled. "I will not wear a lighting bolt!"

After a bit of Thalia objecting she put it on and glared at me. Nico was dressed as a ghost, just because it would be ironic and we thought it was funny. Annabeth was dressed as a Greek princess.

We talked about it then decided we would rather walk than take a car. My mom had decided to come with us just in case a monster attacked.

We walked to the apartment next ours and I knocked.

"Trick-or-Treat," I said.

"Aren't you a bit old to be trick-or-treating?" the owner asked.

"My friends didn't know what trick-or-treating or Halloween were until a few hours ago. So, I'm teaching them," I explained.

The owner gave us each a bit of candy. We went to several apartment then headed back to mine.

It was a fun way to spend Halloween.

**A/N: The holidays are in **_**no**_** way in any specified order. I just write what pops into my head.**

**Quote of the Day:**

** "The man who **_**does**_** not read good books has no advantage over the man who **_**can**_** not read good books."**

**-Mark Twain-**

**My quote.**

** "There will come a day when I don't want to write. That'll be the day I die."**

** If you like any part of my "My quote"(s) feel free to use them. If you put it in a story please give me credit.**


	3. Thanksgiving-Demigod Style

**Thanksgiving: Demigod Style**

**Percy**

It was Thanksgiving morning and my mom and step-dad were already in the kitchen talking.

"Morning," my mom called and I waved.

"You should invite Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico over," my mom suggested.

I was thinking about it when there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to see my girl friend, Annabeth Chase, standing in front of my apartment.

"Annabeth!" I shouted excitedly. "What're you doing here?"

"You're coming with me," she stated flatly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Olympus."

"Why?"

"We're having Thanksgiving there, all the demigods."

"Do we have to?" I whined and thunder rumbled. "I'll take that as a yes. Let me go get dressed first."

I was still in my pjs and I wasn't to keen on going to Olympus like that.

I walked back to my room and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I'll be back later," I said.

"By Mrs. And Mr. Blofis," Annabeth said then we walked outside and over to the Empire State Building.

After arguing with the doorman about whether or not we had permission to go to Olympus we were on the elevator and headed up to the 600th floor.

Most of the demigods were already there and there were several snack tables all around the throne room.

"The throne room looks amazing," I said since Annabeth had just finished designing it.

"Thanks, Percy."

Annabeth and I walked over to where Thalia was standing awkwardly all by herself.

"Hey, Thals," Annabeth said.

"Hey, Annie," Thalia said.

A few minutes later I heard a very loud yell.

"I don't want that Sea Spawn anywhere near my daughter!"

"Two guesses who that was," Thalia said.

"Not this again, Athena!"

"He's just like you always risking the world for people, it's dangerous."

"He keeps your daughter level-headed and he's saved her on many occasions."

"Ugh!" Athena yelled.

"Mom!" Annabeth yelled. "Percy makes me happy."

"If he makes you happy. Alright. But, I still don't have to get along with Poseidon."

Annabeth nodded.

Everyone chatted for a little while, we ad a humongous dinner then we left Olympus.

"See you later, Wise Girl," I said/

"See you, Seaweed Brain."

I closed the door to my apartment and sat down on the couch.

**A/N: How was it? Any of the readers of this story that read Mythical Gladiators the next chapter should be up by the end of the day.**


	4. Valentine's Day- Percy and Annabeth

**Percy**

I was sitting on my couch waiting for my girlfriend, Annabeth, to show up. I heard the doorbell ring and she was wearing blue jeans and her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

My mom came into the living room.

"Hey, Annabeth," my mom called.

"It's earlier let's just hang out for a while," I suggested. Annabeth nodded and we went and sat on the couch.

We started talking and a couple of minutes later I heard a crash outside thenmy door swung open and my cousins Thalia and Nico were in my house.

"Who's there!" my step dad, Paul, called.

"Just some friends!" I answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Death Breath still cn't control shadow traveling very well."

"Where were you trying to go?" Annabeth asked.

"Just trying to get away from camp. The Aphrodite cabin is too into this holiday."

Thalia was a Hunter of Artemis sworn off of boys so it made sense that she'd hate Valentine's day.

"Well, Annabeth and I were about to go on a date," I told them.

"Great," Thalia said sarcastically. We looked at each other then Thalia and Nico just sa down and Annabeth and I left to go on our date.

**A/N: SO sorry I almost forgot about this story and I was gone for a while.**


	5. Annabeth's Birthday- Annabeth

I was sitting on my bed at Camp Half-Blood and someone knocked on the door. My half-brother walked over and opened it. Percy, my boyfriend who had been my best friend since we were twelve, was there.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said setting down Daedalus' laptop and walking over to him. Percy was smiling and I knew that meant he had planned something.

"What're you up to?" I asked.

"You'll see," Percy said grinning. Percy then practically dragged me out of my cabin.

"What is so important?" I asked as we were walking towards the Dining Pavilion.

"Today's your birthday!" Percy said. I didn't want anyone to do something extravagant for my birthday but this was Percy and his fatal flaw was loyalty.

"We're going to have a huge party!" Percy shouted. Thalia came out of her cabin to see why Percy was going so crazy.

"Happy birthday, Annie," Thalia said. I glared at her. I didn't like being called Annie and Thalia knew it. She was the one who came up with the nickname in the first place. The rest of the day Percy was making a huge deal out of something so miniscule. At the end of the day Percy had the entire camp decorated with balloons that had "Happy Birthday, Annabeth" and "Happy Birthday, Wise Girl" on them.

"Percy, you didn't have to do this," I said.

"No, I didn't have to but I wanted to, Wise Girl."

**A/N: That wasn't great but I felt I owed you some type of update. Thanks to ****Annabeth the Wise Girl ****for the holiday suggestion.**


	6. Ground Hog's Day- Annabeth& CHB

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, the Apollo campers were shooting arrows at targets, Grover was helping newer campers get adjusted, Percy and I were hanging out by the lake while Thalia and Nico were bickering next to the Dining Pavillion. A newer camper came over to Percy and I and we stopped talking.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," I said. "Daughter of Athena."

"Percy Jackson." Percy said. "Son of Posiedion."

"I'm Hannah," the girl said. "I don't know who my parent is yet. I was told to find someone name Thalia."

"Okay," I said. "We'll help you find her."

Hannah nodded and we walked over towards the pavilion.

"Thalia!" I yelled and she stopped shouting at Nico.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said.

"Hey, this is Hannah, she said she needed to find you I don't know why."

"The camp director_ I forget his name_ just told me to find Thalia," Hannah said.

"Chiron?" Thalia asked.

"No. The other one, the one that likes wine and is grumpy," Hannah said and thunder rumbled.

"That's Mr. D. and yeah, he's a bit of a grouch," Percy added and more thunder rumbled.

"It's true!" Percy shouted.

"Okay, see you around, Annie," Thalia said.

"Don't call me Annie!"

Thalia ran off towards the Big House and Hannah looked at us.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked.

"Saturday," Nico said.

"No, Grounhog's Day."

"Yeah!" Percy put in. "Annabeth, Nico, have you ever even heard of that?"

"No," I said. "I have an excuse."

"You don't have to remind yourself," Percy said. "I know. Wait, Nico, you lived in the mortal world the first thirteen years of your life how do you not know this?"

"Never celebrated it," Nico said sadly remembering his older sister, Bianca.

"Well this is going to be an awesome Groundhog's Day!" Percy shouted.

"Pointless, Percy. Get over it."

"Fine."

I never found out what **Groundhog's** Day was, but I guess it must've been truly pointless.

**A/N: So, thanks again for the holiday suggestion: **_**Annabeth the Wise Girl**_

**I'm out of ideas.**


End file.
